Ben Tennyson
Ben Tennyson (Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is his full name) is a human/Anodite without the spark from Earth in the entire Ben 10 franchise. He is the wielded of the Omnitrix . Appearance 300px-Ben_Tennyson_-_Poise_Official_Omniverse.png|In Omniverse 150px-Ben_OV_002.png|15-year old Ben in the Omniverse flashbacks 103px-Ben10omni_char_174x252_youngben.png|11-year old Ben in the Omniverse flashbacks 150px-HU_Shocksquatch_Hologram.png|In Heroes United 150px-Ben_016.png|In Inspector 13 144px-Ben10-logo.png|In Ultimate Alien 113px-4_large.jpg|In Alien Swarm 95px-Bentennysonalienforce.png|Ben in Alien Force 80px-Ben_4_years_old.png|Four-year old Ben in Don't Drink The Water 63px-Future_Ben.jpg|At age 30 in the original series. 103px-Ben_10_Ben.png|In the original series Ben's physical appearance changes throughout the four series, but the recurring characteristics are brown hair and green eyes. In the original series and the Omniverse flashbacks, he wears a white T-shirt with a black stripe in the middle and green cargo pants. He has black and white shoes and he wears the prototype Omnitrix on his left wrist. In Alien Force, he has grown taller and now wears a green jacket with a '10' and a white stripe on the right, a black shirt and long blue pants. His shoes are the same as the last series. Like the previous series, the prototype Omnitrix is on his left wrist. In Ultimate Alien, he wears the same outfit as in Alien Force, but the Prototype Omnitrix is replaced with the Ultimatrix. In Omniverse, he wears a black T-shirt with a '10' and a green stripe in the middle and brown cargo pants.His shoes are now green and white.He wears the Omnitrix (Real) on his left wrist. In Heroes United he still his shirt just like OV but without 10 so 10 is now on his back shirt so his pants is now green. Powers and Abilities He has a device called the (prototype) Omnitrix which he uses to transform into different aliens. Eventually this has changed to the Ultimatrix in Ultimate Alien, and the (true) Omnitrix in Omniverse. In Be-Knighted, he is shown to have hand-to-hand combat skills. In Where The Magic Happens, it is revealed he has enhanced memory skills, as he could draw the password of Ledgerdomain exactly as it was before it disappeared. In Perplexahedron, he is shown to possess advanced intuition, as he could understand how Perplexahedron worked. Personality Ben is initially portrayed as a cocky, arrogant and immature boy who tends to make jokes even when fighting. He easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention from others. This attitude can sometimes make him look obnoxious or dumb, often resulting in criticisms from Gwen and later Kevin. It also causes several conflicts between him and Azmuth. These traits, however, as hinted in The Forge of Creation, stem from Ben's attempts to hide his own fear about the situation (though he denied it and said he was actually oblivious). Even so, he's matured since the first series and although he can be goofy, he's also capable of great leadership skills and tends to get serious when the situation requires it. Despite his immaturity, Ben is actually good-hearted, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help and save others in need. He's shown to deeply care for other's lives, and would choose to save people by himself even when he dislikes them (such as Cash and JT). This causes him to have a strong dislike for sacrifices or life compromises and occasionally act against reason, such as when he chooses to save half-cured DNAlien Tyler over seizing the key for the Highbreed's invasion (Inside Man), or when he tries to save the Sentinel while losing the last Map of Infinity piece to Aggregor] ('' Perplexahedron''). When meeting an enemy in trouble (like Kevin or the Highbreed), he'll usually attempt to help them rather than win the hard way. While this somehow overly idealistic nature is often criticised by Azmuth, most characters usually consider it as Ben's most important quality. Professor Paradox once even stated he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. When he sees people hurt by his fault or because of his failures, Ben tends to get mad and acts much more violent and aggressive than he usually does. For example, when Overlord kidnapped Julie, or when Aggregor successfully absorbed the Andromeda Five, Ben went berserk and beat them up with all his strength, and, in Ultimate Aggregor's case, to the point where Gwen was shocked and stopped him from attacking more. Also, when Kevin mutated again shortly after stopping Ultimate Aggregor and temporarily went back to his psychotic way, hurting all the Plumbers' helpers, Ben became willing to kill Ultimate Kevin by any means necessary. He began acting ruthless, aggressive, pessimistic, cold-hearted, nasty, and even ready to fight Gwen as Way Big when she attempted to get in the way. Gwen, however, was eventually able to convince him to try another way as he was about to kill Ultimate Kevin. During the episode, Ben confesses to Max he feels guilty for letting fame get into his head, and claims that he is trying to act more mature for once. Finally, in The Purge, when the Forever Knights are holding a large group of aliens hostage (and have killed some aliens already), Ben threatens to hunt the Forever Knights down for the rest of their lives if they don't let the aliens go. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Ben is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, usually showing good adaptation skills when the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. When he occasionally put his immaturity aside (most especially in the first two seasons of Alien Force), he's shown to be a responsible leader as well as a very competent fighter. It's evident that Ben is extremely smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence, photographic memory and advanced intuition, as in Where the Magic Happens where he memorised the writing for the secret true name of Ledgerdomain with just one glance from a distance, and in Perplexahedron, he figured out how the Perplexahedron works quickly. It was even stated by Gwen that he really isn't working up to his potential at school, and he replies, "That's what they tell me." He also has fairly moderate grades (although not at Gwen or Julie's level). Chemistry is his toughest subject, yet he still maintains a B+ average. It's also pertinent to note that Ben has inherited both his paternal grandparents' personality. Although Ben inherited his grandmother Verdona's spirit, sense of humor, and overconfidence, he also inherited his paternal grandfather's determination, adventurous and self-sacrificing attitude. He is also as much of a practical joker, just like his paternal Anodite grandmother, Verdona. In Omniverse, Ben thinks himself more as a superhero than a Plumber. He often tells Rook that he is a superhero and not a cop. He's also gotten slightly more cocky but still retains his selfless and heroic nature.He is found of Julie. Appearances Ben 10: Omni-Power *All Episodes Den 10 OmniGear *All episodes Gallery See Ben Tennyson/Gallery. Category:Ben 10: Omni-Power Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Browse Category:Plumbers Category:Ben 10:Alien Prime Category:Ben X Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Canon Category:Ben 10 Omniverse season 8 episodes Category:Ben 10: The underwater world Category:Policy Category:Power Category:Yes Category:Went Category:Y Category:No Category:Yus Category:Nah